Middleton
Quotes "Isn't it a lovely thing, to live with great courage and to die in everlasting glory." "Rohhirim! Why do you retreat? Do you want to live forever? In the name of God, Attack!" -Speech before his charge at Gaugemela, "I really don't like Canadians." Summary Middleton (Sean Middleton) was Heir to the throne of Rohan and before that he was High Lord. He is considered one of the most controversial figures in the entirety of Rohan history. He caused 3 Rebellions, and almost tore Rohan apart. Although he is still considered one of if not the best melee fighters in Full Invasion 2. Personality Middleton has been known to be very ignorant but also very comedic. He can be the most dickish person in the world at some times, and can also be the nicest and most understanding person in the world. Either way, he is still one of the most influential people in Rohan, he dreams of conquest and leading a big army to a glorious victory. He has come close at times, but has never fully achieved his goal of destroying Gondor as an attempt to make Kimiaru proud of him. Early Involvement in Rohan Middleton came into Rohan after his friends Kimiaru and Canadian stole all of his members from his beloved 1st Texas Infantry Regiment. He acted as if he had forgiven them, but he had other plans. He was made High Lord of the Calvary, due to him being one of the founding members. At first in battles he seemed weak and bad at the game. He was often the one to start arguements between the members. Kicked from Rohan As the month went on, Middleton saw no progress in Rohan's recruiting progress, and was also being neglected by King Kimiaru and most of the higher up ranks. He began to grow angry at this, and then started plotting a rebellion, however his plans were later cancelled. He then was kicked from Rohan. However this subject remains controversial in whether he was kicked out or he left. He left Rohan and tended to his almost dead 1st Texas Regiment. Return Middleton returned almost precisely a month later and was forgiven for his disruptions and given a Count rank. He was a count to his good Dutch friend Reznov who he respected quite well. When he returned Rohan had grew much larger then before and there were many new friends he made. Including HolyAvenger(Peaches), Yoda, Theoden, Sargon and Throngar. He felt as if he could gain support from his newely low ranked friends in order to unite in an effort to persuade King Kimiaru to give him his High Lord position back. However Kimi did not want this, due to him wanting to lead the calvary himself. The First Event Middleton was part of the first event that the Kingdom of Rohan ever fought. It was versus the most powerful group in Full Invasion 2. Gondor, Middleton had mixed feelings about them in the beggining, he knew that it would be a long and hard battle. Not many men showed up to the event, Reznov himself was absent. So Middleton was left to command the Infantry of Rohan against the much more experienced Gondorian Heavily Armored Infantry. He took his men and formed a shield wall near a clearing out of a forest, The Archers Of Rohan (Then lead by IrishJoe) formed up behind Middleton's line. The shield wall crouched and the archers started firing upon the Gondorians, then in a shield circle formation. The infantry then charged alongside the calvary (only including Kimiaru and Sargon) The calvary hit the Gondorians and were instantly dismounted and Kimiaru was slaughtered, however Sargon killed about 2 Gondorians before dying. The infantry hit about 2 seconds after Sargon died. The infantry were cut down like grass against the Great Swords and heavy armor of Gondor. Another 2 rounds would pass including a defensive siege (Gondor Besieging) and Rohan lost at a devastating 3-0. Middleton was outraged, as Gondor taunted the Rohirrim. All of Rohan now had a goal, to avenge the terrible defeat they had recieved. Middleton wanted nothing more then the destruction of Gondor entierly. The Turbelent Months As months went by, Rohan went to very few events, morale was low and Kimiaru was angry. He thought that by disciplining his men and high rankers they would become tougher and better in battle. He found it necessary to hold Rohan together. Middleton however was very opposed to this and as the lower ranks grew more tired of Kimi, Middleton gave them hope and promised things would get better. But the men grew bolder and pressured Middleton to act against Kimiaru. Thus begun the First Rebellion of Rohan. The First Rebellion of Rohan Middleton then caused the first rebellion in Rohan history, most of the low ranks were involved along with Canadian who told Middleton he had his full support. As the rebellion grew gaining more and more strength each day, Canadian, then went and told Kimiaru about what was happening, breaking Middleton's trust in him. Middleton then threatened Kimi with leaving, along with all of the members. Kimi knew he was bluffing due to Canadian and simply crushed the rebellion. Although the rebellion was considered a failure, Kimi thought he could buy Middleton's loyalty by giving him his beloved High Lord position back. Middleton happily accepted and did not lose any respect of the low ranks. The Peaceful Times Kimiaru, now being a little more peaceful, decided to consult Gondor and do diplomacy over past conflicts. Middleton went alongside him to speak to Kendor and Argalen, stewards of Gondor. Middleton still had a burning hatred for Gondor although Kimiaru was quick to forgive. They all 4 agreed to peace and friendship between the groups. Middleton was on the fence about this decision, as he returned to Rohan with Kimi bearing the good news, Rohan was exstatic. Then began the peaceful times of Rohan, there was no war, no arguements and no events. At first it was wonderful for Rohan to be at peace and have more time to muster there skills, but then it grew boring. The lower ranks of Rohan began growing hungry for a war, and as they always did. Looked to Middleton to provide for them, Middleton then told them there was nothing he could do about it and that peace wasn't bad. However a certain person by the name of Demon, would change the peace. The Confusion Demon, a common Rohhirim supposedly went to Gondor and unofficialy declared war on them, Peaches then told Middleton of what Demon had done, and Middleton scolded Demon for being an idiot. Then Kimiaru showed up. Kimiaru was furious saying that he would kick Demon from Rohan entierly, Middleton stopped Kimi from doing so, as Middleton had remorse for those who had been loyal to him in past grievances. Demon was saved by Middleton but penalized. If he would cause any havoc or misconception again, he was gone. Gondor quickly figured out the situation and understood completely. Middleton was gaining fame for disobeying the King, to the low ranks, it was a sign of hope. To Kimiaru and the Lords, it was a symbol of defiance. The Event That Changed Middleton, (Gaugemela) Gondor, (Then head of the community.) Called all of the gaming groups together for a weekly event each Saturday. This was wonderful news to all of Rohan and Middleton. Middleton would finally get a chance to lead and prove his worth, and Rohan a chance to show it's dominance in Full Invasion 2. The event started consisting of Rohan, Gondor and Arnor, versing the new clan of Rhun, alongside the KoA Rohan Mercs. Rhun boasted about how great and powerful and dominant they were. Rohan was willing to show them wrong, Kimiaru led the infantry as he formed overtop on a hill. Middleton then swung the calvary over the hill and flanked the Rhun infantry who were then in the forest to the far left of the hill. As Middleton led his calvary charging against the unorganized and confused Rhun infantry, Kimiaru and Rohan's infantry were engaging the KoA Rohan Mercs on the slope of the hill. Middleton was fighting like a demigod slaying as much as 4 Rhun infantry in the first round. As Rohan took the first rounds glory, 4 more rounds followed, each of them proving Rohan to hog the glory out of the battle. Middleton during this battle, was a master tactician and at the end he had 12 kills and 0 Deaths. That day was when the Full Invasion 2 community learned of Middleton's name, a name that would go down in FI2 history. Aftermath of the Event Middleton after the event was a hero and example to all of Rohan even earning Kimi's approval. He was awarded the MVP of Rohan award by Kimiaru, and he was happy. Rohan was immortalized, they thought that they were invincible and that nothing could stop them. Overall Rohan did not only prove its worth to the Full Invasion 2 community but it also made it the second best group (Gondor being 1st) in Full Invasion 2.